


flesh & bones

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Forgive Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Kill Me, Self-cest, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just,,, just take it. its nagito selfcest.
Relationships: nagito/nagito/nagito/nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	flesh & bones

Nagito woke up to the familiar sound of Monokuma's morning announcement. He slowly got out of bed and put on his jacket -god, its like 80 degrees outside. why does he wear it?- and headed out. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was *very* wrong today. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen or heard anyone, usually at this time the whole class would be at the hotel restaurant, bickering and chatting about whatever. 

He decided to tour the whole island. Maybe they were just doing an event without him? The thought broke his heart. To think that the Ultimates wouldn't want him... though he understood, he didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as them.

It was 10 PM when he finally gave up searching. He jumped at the sound of the night time announcement, it felt like it'd just been a few minutes... He decided not to dwell on it, and headed back to the hotel. That's when the thought hit him. *Of course he forgot to search their cabins.* Hes just that stupid, isnt he? He walked over to Gundham's cabin and rang the bell... No response? He rang the doorbell again. Again, and again, and again until the tip of his finger felt sore. They couldn't have... No, he wasn't going to give up hope. Maybe Gundham just wasn't in the mood? 

One by one, Nagito visited everyone's cabins. He rang the doorbells, but it was all the same. No response. Nagito had tears in his eyes. Had they really found a way to escape, and just left him behind to die? It was his own fault, honestly. It was own his fault he didn't matter enough to the Ultimates. Atleast they had escaped, right? Leaving him here was a good choice. The world didn't need him.

He had accepted this by the time he unlocked his own cabins door, but what he witnessed was more shocking than anything he'd seen in his life.

It was... him. In flesh and bone. The same face structure, the same eye colour, the same *everything.*

There were multiple... Nagitos, or Nagitoes, or Nagiti, he didn't know the plural of his name. They all turned to him, 3 carbon copies. He was speechless, was this some sick fucking joke? He knew something was fishy. These had to be illusions or something, it was probably because he hadn't eaten anything today. Yeah, this was just his mind playing tricks.

He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He sighed and threw his coat on the bed. "Eager to get started, are we?" said one of the Nagitos. He ignored it, muttering "You're not real." under his breath. "Oh, I assure you," A Nagito said, inching closer to the bed. "We're very real." The Nagito crawled on the bed, and he noticed, the Nagito made a dent. *It was real.* 

Obviously, his shock showed on his face."Wait, you didn't know?" Said another Nagito. "Well, that makes this extremely awkward.." It chuckled. "W-what are you talking about? didn't know *what*?" his voice cracked. "Uh, I thought Monokuma was going to tell you in the morning announcement." ...Oh, well Nagito didn't really listen to the announcements. He'd headed to the restaurant as soon as he woke up.

The Nagito on the bed grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down. "Monokuma thought the game was getting boring, so he gave you another motive." He could feel its hot breath on his ear. "If you want us to stop, you'll have to promise us that you'll kill someone. If the promise is broken, you will be punished." *What the fuck was going on?* These things looked like him, but they didn't act like him at all. Were they going to torture him? That wouldn't work, he wouldn't sacrifice an ultimates life to save himself. He wasn't worth it.

That's when the Nagito started choking him. Well, at first he just applied a bit of pressure. Nothing serious, then it asked him. "You can save yourself the trouble and promise you'll kill someone before we even start." Nagito shook his head, there was no way he would give in to despair. The other Nagito started to apply more pressure. His thumb was on Nagito's windpipe now, pressing down gently. "Let's try again. We'll let go if you just obey." He *really* didn't like where this was going, but he still refused. It wasn't that easy to break him.

"Fine, we'll go the hard way then." This time, the Nagito let him go but before he even had a chance to think, the Nagito had him in a chokehold. At first, Nagito didn't see that as a problem. He could hold his breath for a while, but survival instincts kicked in. He thrashed around, clawing at the other Nagito's arms, but the Nagito didn't even budge. Since when was he that strong? 

"Oh, come on. Quit it." He felt the Nagito smirk. "We both know you're getting off on this." The Nagito laughed at his futile attempts to get oxygen. "I-..I'm...not.." he said, using his last bit of oxygen. The Nagito's chokehold just kept getting tighter. "I'm *you*, dumbass. I know what you're into, and i know you have a boner right now." His face would've gone red if the Nagito wasn't cutting off his blood circulation. The other Nagito's stopped watching and joined in.

One of them had his dick down Nagito's throat, and the other was palming him through his jeans. As much as he hated admitting it, it felt *good* in a distant way. He almost forgot about the chokehold until he tried to moan, but nothing came out. The Nagitp noticed this and finally let go. Nagito gasped for air, coughing. " I told you, I know what you're into." the Nagito started unzipping his pants and- *oh, fuck.* this was really happening. He heard the Nagito take off his pants and-

.  
..  
...

He woke up. He could hear the familiar sounds of the sea and seagulls in the distance. He slowly got out of bed before he realized he had ruined his boxers. Well then, that was annoying. He couldn't remember what kind of dream he had, but it was obviously something exicitng. 

Nagito headed to the restaurant after changing out of his boxers. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt *very* wrong today. usually everyone would be in the restaurant at this time, but it was completely empty.


End file.
